Lo único
by sam9048
Summary: Era lo único que querian. Era lo único que deseaban. Era lo único que su corazon queria. Lo único que querian era estar juntos para siempre. Eso era 'lo único'


_**Hola otra vez con un One-shot espero les agrade! Jeje ya sé que piensan –Esta vieja a de estar loca, subir muchos shots que se consiga una vida- xD espero no lo piensen pero si lo piensan es que de verdad no podía quedarme sin publicar otro xD Gomene tardare mas en subir otro jeje!**_

_**-Diálogos**_

_Recuerdos_

Narración

**…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…**

_**Lo único.**_

Estaba ahí en cuclillas sobre la arena de esa enorme y hermosa playa, sus ojos estaban perdidos en aquel liquido azul llamado mar, como le recordaban a los ojos de él. Él el hombre más apuesto y con carácter más hermoso que había conocido, él era el amor de su vida, al hombre que amaría por el resto de su existencia, no importaba si él nunca la había amado, pero tal vez la llego a querer. Querer nunca a amar, era duro aceptarlo pero él nunca la amo, nunca como amo y ama a aquella mujer. Tal vez se pregunten tal vez no ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Una respuesta muy sencilla, Namikase Naruto, el dueño de su corazón se iba a casar hoy como en unas 2 horas, con Haruno Sakura, que estupidez sufrir por el pero es que habían pasado muchas cosas juntos desde que lo conoció aquel día en el jardín de niños, se volvieron muy bueno amigos, tal vez los mejores, cursaron juntos la escuela hasta la preparatoria y estuvieron en la misma universidad, sus padres eran amigos de los suyos y, querían juntar sus empresas a sí que, los comprometieron, al principio fue incomodo pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbraron a la idea, por parte de ella desde que le habían dicho que se casaría con él, se sintió la mujer más afortunada, pues siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero a él no lo veía muy entusiasmado al principio, pero después supo que la quería también, pero todas sus ilusiones se vieron abajo, cuando ella regreso a la ciudad, se había ido para estudiar al extranjero, pero había vuelto, se dio cuenta que el la seguía amando, cuando, ella iba a visitarlos, veía como Naruto la miraba esa miraba que siempre soñó para ella, pero que nunca recibió, entonces se dio cuenta de que él nunca la iba amar como ella lo amaba a él, entonces lo dejo libre, para que pudiera ser feliz con ella, él se negó rotundamente con la escusa de la empresa pero, ella le dijo un par de cosas

_-__**Se acabo Naruto**__- le decía mientras de daba la vuelta para salir_

_-__**P-pero porque?**__- pregunto un poco nervioso_

_-__**Porque sé que la amas a ella y a mí no, y no tiene caso que nos mintamos a nosotros**__- le dolía en todo el corazón pero lo tenía que hacer por él_

_-__**Yo… no…-**__ no podía ni responder_

_-__**Lo siento, pero esto se acabo**__- se mordía el labio inferior- __**Adiós Naruto**__- tenia la voz arrugada pues lo único que quería era llorar_

_-__**Hinata…-**__ susurro mientras la veía alejarse- __**¡Hinata!**__- grito por fin_

_Pero era demasiado tarde ella se había ido para siempre, solo se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la amaba que la amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien, ahora sabia porque habían inventado esa frase de 'No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes' y valla que tenía mucha razón el que había inventado aquella frase._

_-__**Pero… yo… Te amo**__- decía mientras derramaba más lágrimas_

No sabía porque, pero sentía como si hubiera cometido un error, solo debía ser su lastimado corazón, estaba ahí en la playa en puntilla escribiendo el nombre de él, sabía que en estos momentos se estaría casando, eso le rompía el corazón pero sabía que sería feliz sabiendo que el también lo estaba, su primo Neji, iría por ella en unos cuantos minutos para llevarla al aeropuerto, pues se iría a España para poder comenzar su vida desde el principio

Pero no tenía dudas de que nunca lo dejaría amar por nada del mundo, lo amaría por el resto de su vida, solo se quería ir para ya jamás volver, ella haría su vida allá y él la haría aquí junto a Sakura solo esperaba que ella lo tratara bien, como a ella le hubiera gustado haberlo tratado cuando estuvieran casados, pero eso ahora era imposible, un sueño muy lejos, más lejos que el cielo más que la luna más que el mas allá mas de todo eso, ella solo quería que esos segundos donde el sonido de las olas, el papalotear de la aves, la sensación de el agua en sus pies, solo quería que no pasara el tiempo y que ahí se quedara para siempre, sin ninguna preocupación o sentimiento de dolor o con el corazón roto o la sensación de no querer vivir nunca más, solo quería morir en ese instante y que nunca nadie la recordase que se olvidaran de ella y de su presencia.

Solo quería desaparecer para siempre de la vida de todos, y nunca volver, y nunca volver a ver a Naruto, solo quería que él fuera feliz y que nunca la recordara, solo eso quería, solo quería desaparecer, desparecer de todos y de todo.

_-__**Solo quiero irme y nunca regresar**__- _estaba derramando lagrimas no podía negar mas esas gotas de agua que desde hace un rato querían salir solo quería morir para no sufrir más y estar en paz de una vez por todas eso era lo único que quería_.-__**Espero que seas feliz Naruto-kun- **_dijo al aire

_**-No lo seré si tú no estás conmigo**_

Rápido volteo su cabeza al escuchar esa voz, era la misma que el dueño de su corazón, se levanto rápido quedando enfrente de él, solo que había una distancia entre ellos no más de 10 metros.

En aquella playa a finales de otoño se podía apreciar dos figuras un poco alejadas una de otra, el sol se estaba escondiendo, lo que dejaba ver solo sus últimos rayos asomarse a la superficie y dejando a su paso un color anaranjado en el cielo al mismo tiempo que se mezclaba con el color azul que un quedaba rastro, todos parecía que ninguna de las dos figuras se movía, solo se escuchaba aquellas olas del mar y se veían aves volar a lo lejos en parvada, en ese inmenso cielo del color más hermoso. Las figuras no se movían pero se podía ver y sentir hasta el último rincón del mundo que lo único que querían era que el tiempo se detuviera y que nunca más volviera a correr, que nunca salieran de ese hermoso momento, solo querían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, eso era lo único que querían.

_**Lo único.**_

_…:..:..:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…_

_**Y que les pareció? Estuvo bueno? O de la patada?**_

_**Me dejaran un lindo, feo o amenazante Review?**_

_**O lo pondrán en sus historias favoritas y lo recomendaran?**_

_**Ustedes deciden dejar su Review**_

_**Yo solo estoy aquí para escribir y quitarme un poquito de stress**_

_**A sí que si les gusto ya saben qué hacer.**_

_**Sayoooooooooooooooooo! Dattebayo!**_

**Esta historia es ****mía****.**

**Lo personajes son de Masashi-sensei**


End file.
